MLP Short Stories
by Lavender Bagel
Summary: A collection of short stories


Chapter 1: When I'm grown up

Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle where sat in the clubhouse. They where bored. So very bored. "Come on girls! There's got to be something for us to do!" Applebloom said.  
"Like what?" Scootaloo retorted. "Rainbow Dash is busy and Applejack doesn't trust me on the farm on my own since you know..."  
"How about Rarity?"  
"Big order to fill. Cadence wants a new dress and she asked Rarity." Sweetie Belle replied. The fillies sighed. There was a silence.  
"How 'bout going into the Everfree forest?" Applebloom raised her hoofs above her head with "ooooo" noises.  
"No! That's not cool Applebloom!" Scootaloo said. "And don't dare to make the chicken joke. It's so old." Scootaloo saw the smile that spread across the yellow fillies face. She knew what was coming. "No, just no."  
"Fine..." Applebloom compromised.

Sweetie Belle got up and looked at the hoof drawn map that was pinned on the clubhouses wall. Past adventures crossed the young fillies mind. A smile lingered at her lips. "Sweetie Belle why are you smiling at walls?" Applebloom asked.  
"Just thinking." The unicorn replied.  
"'Bout what?"  
"Cutie mark crusading." An idea came to her mind. "I have an idea!" She announced.  
"What is it?" The Pegasus asked relived at the idea of something to occupy themselves with.  
"What do you want to be when you're older?"  
"Chatting? Lame." Scootaloo said.  
"Sitting here doing nothing is boring. Besides, have you ever thought about it?" Sweetie Belle retorted.  
"Well I know I haven't." said Applebloom.  
"Fine. Let's talk. YOLO."  
"Good. So who's going to start?" Asked Sweetie Belle.  
"I will." Applebloom stated.

"When I grow up I'd like to get ma cutie mark."  
"Don't we all?" Sweetie Belle said.  
"Ssshhhh!" Scootaloo hushed her.  
"And I wanna stay with ma family and you gals." Applebloom continued. "I wanna be an educated pony with brains like Ms Cheerilee's."  
"What career?" Sweetie Belle asked.  
"Umm. I'm not sure that kinda depends on ma Cutie mark. But I wanna do something hands on. You know farming like. I couldn't bare doing an office job or something up tight like that! I enjoyed making the clubhouse it was fun. Maybe I will be a building pony. I'm pleased with the way it turned out it's not bad for a first time!" Applebloom concluded.

"Ooooo! Sounds like a happy future." Sweetie Belle said.  
"Yeh and I think that building could be your real talent!" Scootaloo added.  
"Thanks girls I think it could be ma talent too!" Applebloom said with a cheerful grin. "Anyway who's next?"  
"Me! I'll go next!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly. She cleared her throat and straightened he back.

"When I'm grown up," Sweetie Belle begun. "I want to have a fabulous career like my sister Rarity. It had to be nice but flexible so I can see you and my family. I don't see my mum often anyway. I'm usually with Rarity in the boutique. I could do with seeing more of my parents." The white unicorn said a little sadly. She raised her head again cleared her throat and begun again. "I want to be smart and I want a really unique talent. I mean I enjoy singing..."

"You're really good at it as well! I've told you that before right?" Applebloom interjected.  
"One day you could be like Sapphire Shores! That would be 40% cooler!" Scootaloo added.  
"I guess so." Sweetie Belle said. "Scoots it's your turn!" She added. Scootaloo took a deep breath. She had kind have dreaded this science the topic started. She knew she couldn't fly, so what kind of sad future would she have to tell the others... She stood up.

"Girls, I'm a Pegasus who can't fly. I will never be on a weather team for winter wrap up season. I will never perform with the wonderbolts or fly properly with Rainbow Dash. What kind of future do you expect me to lead?" Silence filled the room. "I have a confession. When I was little I took a fall and I fractured my wings. The fracture I got was rare and meant I would heal and fly a little bit but I wouldn't heal enough to fly like a normal Pegasus. So the amount I fly now, which is hardly ever, is the most I will able to fly." A stunned silence lingered like a dark shadow over the three fillies heads. "But," Scootaloo continued. "I love my scooter. And I want to be a professional."

"Your really good at it as well!" Sweetie belle said. "And I'm not just saying that." She added.  
"Well I think despite our set backs we are gunna get awesome futures!" Applebloom said.  
"CMC hug?" The orange filly said. The fillies laughed and hugged. As Scootaloo opened her eyes when she finished laughing and looked down. There was something different about the girls. "Girls," she said "look at your rumps..." They did and to their surprise, they had pictures on their rumps!  
"Our cutie marks!" They screamed.

Sweetie Belle had a pink musical note and two golden bells hung above tied with a pink piece of silk. Applebloom had an apple blossom which was half painted with a paintbrush lying next to it. "Scootaloo, look at your rump..." Applebloom said with excitement in her throat. She did. She was greeted by a red wheel (like the one on her scooter), with a pink flame around it.

The fillies ran out the clubhouse saying they would meet up later. To go show their families. Scootaloo ran straight to Rainbow Dash and both Pegasi were very excited.

After a year of looking the girls had finally found their destiny. Who they were going to be. Things were finally looking up for all of them and especially Scootaloo, the Pegasus who couldn't fly.

Hi readers I hope you enjoyed this first installment of my new short stories series. Sorry but my fanfics will be few and far between I'm busy with my most recent play :) thank you for being loyal and patient! Comment who you want the next story to be on

Lavender Bagel :)


End file.
